


Paint Me A Masterpiece

by JailynnW



Series: Challenges- Trope Mash Ups [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brienne doesn't like painting, Brienne is pregnant, Dreams, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Jaime aims to change her mind, Jaime is nervous about being a dad, Love, Married Couple, Mash-up, Oral Sex, POV Jaime Lannister, Trope mash Up, happy marriage, love and sweetness, painting with food, prompt fiction, sex with food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JailynnW/pseuds/JailynnW
Summary: She scrubbed the paint from her fingers. Her face pinched in annoyance as the flakes of red sank to the bottom of the basin in their room. Brienne cursed under her breath about wasting time and how she wasn’t a painter. Jaime tilted his head and continued to remain silent. She huffed, turning to look at him.“This is your fault,” her wet hands came to rest on her hips. His eyebrows came together in bemusement. “Oh don’t look innocent. You were the one that gave her the idea.”
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Challenges- Trope Mash Ups [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534163
Comments: 20
Kudos: 84





	1. Finger Painting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merrymaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymaya/gifts).

> This is for my beta who asked for: intimate artistry/Erotic Dreams
> 
> I really hope she likes this. I hope you like this. Please let me know!

** _Paint Me A Masterpiece_ **

\--------------

[ ](https://imgur.com/vRQTiZ7)

\--------------

Mash Up: intimate artistry/Erotic Dreams

\------------

She scrubbed the paint from her fingers. Her face pinched in annoyance as the flakes of red sank to the bottom of the basin in their room. Brienne cursed under her breath about wasting time and how she wasn’t a painter. Jaime tilted his head and continued to remain silent. She huffed, turning to look at him.

“This is your fault,” her wet hands came to rest on her hips. His eyebrows came together in bemusement. “Oh don’t look innocent. You were the one that gave her the idea.”

“All I said was that painting could help with some of the stress she has been under,” Jaime shrugged. “Do you really want Sansa to go into labor from being so tense or from screaming at my poor brother?”

“Tyrion can handle her,” Brienne said as she looked down at her shirt- which was covered in a multitude of colors- and groaned. “I liked this tunic! It was comfortable- worn just enough to be soft…”

“And threadbare in some places,” he agreed with a seductive grin. “I especially like how it pulls across your chest.”

Her face flushed so deeply her cheeks were almost purple. “Can anyone… Jaime, I don’t wear smallclothes over my breasts…” Her arms came to cover her chest and her hands rested over her broad face. He got off the bed and walked over to her, pulling her hands from her face. “Can you really see, I mean I know I don’t have much, but can they…”

“Wench,” he said lovingly. “You have wonderful teats. They may be small but they fill my palms and,” he slid his hand up to cupped one of her mounds lightly. “They fit nicely in my mouth.” She moaned as he rubbed his thumb over her erect nipple, pinching the nub gently. “If anyone has seen them, I know those men are jealous that I am the only one that gets to suck,” he leaned over and placed his mouth over her pulse point and sucked hard. She arched her head back and moaned. “And bite,” he nipped at the spot he just sucked on. “And worship.” He placed several kisses around the spot, then continued down the column of her throat. “In fact,” he pulled at her tunic. “I think I would like to do that now.”

She shook in his arms as he yanked harder at her tunic and she helped him remove it. He licked his lips as her chest was exposed to him. Her small breasts were ripe for his lips and tongue and he longed to taste them. He pulled her toward the bed and laid her down. He hovered over her and looked into her endless blue eyes. His eyes followed the line of her body and grinned at the streaks of color on her collarbone.

“How did you get red paint here?” He pointed at the spot. She looked down at an angle and frowned.

“I don’t know,” she pouted. “I am not a painter or a dancer or someone that can sew…” She bit her lip. “What do you see in me, Ser?”

Her incredible eyes were stormy with uncertainty even though she tried to make her voice light. The ever present insecurity was there, lingering like a bad taste. He rolled off of her and wrapped his arm around her. His stump rested on her hip as he looked at her.

“Maybe you have not found the right canvas,” he said softly. She turned her head toward him in confusion. An idea formed in his mind as his eyes gravitated to her breasts again. “Stay here, My lovely Wench. I need to get painting supplies.”

“But Jaime…” he cut her off with his lips, kissing her soundly. When he pulled back her eyes were dark with lust. “Hurry back…”

“Yes, my sweetling.” He climbed off the bed and rushed from the room to go get the items he needed for his lesson.

\-----------------

She had stripped from her pants and was only in her smallclothes when he returned to the room. His arms were loaded down with different things and placed each item carefully on the table next to their bed. Brienne watched him, her eyebrows sliding together with each thing he removed from his arms. Soon the table was covered and he turned to look at her. He handed her a soft paint brush and started taking off his clothes.

“What are you doing, Jaime?”

“Giving you a new canvas,” he went over to the basin and took the towel that was resting next to it back to the bed with him. He spread it out and then laid on it, pushing his pants and smallclothes off his body. He felt her eyes on him and his cock stirred at having her full attention on him. “Paint me.”

She shook her head, “I don’t understand.”

He reached over her for one of the jars that had honey in it. “Then let me show you.” He urged her over to where the towel was. She arched her left eyebrow in suspicion. He just grinned at her. “Trust me, my love.” She blushed deeply and scooted onto the towel. He opened the jar and straddled her bare legs. Brienne held the brush out to him, but he shook his head. “I prefer finger painting.”

He dipped his pointer and index finger into the sticky sweetness, coating them in the thick liquid. Her blue eyes widened as he trailed them down her collarbone, tracing the dips and bones. He drew circles around her nipples. He placed the jar back on the table and grabbed a basket of fruit. He removed a ripe and juicy strawberry. He bit into the fruit, feeling some of the juices slide down his chin. He then rubbed the bitten berry everywhere the honey had gone. Brienne was panting beneath him. Her body arching as Jaime got close to her breasts again. He grinned, bending down to lick up his designs.

Jaime spent more time than necessary at her breasts. Licking and nipping at the soft mounds. Her hands came up to cup his face, sliding her long fingers into his hair. He grinned harder against her teats as she shifted and pushed his face harder against her. His cock hardened as she started moaning and her blunt nails dug into his scalp. “Jaime,” she hissed- her voice deeper with desire.

“Are you ready to paint, My Wench?” He pulled back to look at her.

Her eyes were so dark, they were nearly black. “I want you to finish your picture.”

“Then I will need more space to work,” he scooted down on the bed and started pulling her smallclothes off with his teeth. She lifted her body to help him get the thin fabric off of her. Once they were pulled from her long legs, he crawled back up her body. She was flushing with passion, her core was wet and calling out to him. He licked his lips. Her essence was sweeter than anything he brought with him, but she wanted him to continue his painting of her and he would not deny her anything. Jaime looked over the bottles and jars pondering what to use next. His eyes fell to the peach jam. He grabbed the jar and opened it will some difficulty. Having one hand when trying to seduce your wife with food and only having one hand can make things look less than sexy, but Brienne does not draw attention to such things. He placed the lid on the bed next to them and dipped his finger in. He brought his finger to her lips, “Keep them closed my sweet wench.” She nodded. He traced her full lips with his finger, coating them with the jam. He leaned down and kissed the goodness from them. She moaned as his tongue lapped at her lips. He dipped his finger into the preserves again and held his finger against her lips. “Open.”

She responded to his command by parting her lips slowly. He coated her lips again and she sucked his finger clean. His kiss this time was slow, exploring her mouth thoroughly. He put the jar back on the table and reached into the fruit basket again for a couple cherries. Jaime squeezed the small cherry between his thumb and forefinger covering her breasts and stomach in rich red juice. He repeated the action three more times moving further down her body to her patch of blonde curls at the apex of her legs. He placed the used fruit back in the basket and took out some raspberries. He placed one in his mouth and kissed Brienne, pushing the berry between her lips and sharing with her. Her head dropped onto the pillow as she chewed slowly. He grinned at her, using his tongue to make designs in the juice drying on her skin.

He reached under her with his arms and forced her back to arch up. She clutched at him, her nails digging into his back. “Jaime,” she panted. His growled. He loved when she said his name like that. “Please, oh Gods, please,” she rubbed against him. “I need you. Please!”

Jaime nodded and cleaned her skin of the cherry juice, inhaling deeply as he got closer to her dipping core. He grinned. “This is the sweetest treat,” he settled between her legs. “My favorite dessert. My beautiful wife’s honey. Made just for me.” He licked her lower lips in one long swipe. She arched and moaned and clutched at the bedding beneath her. He licked again. “I could stay here between your thighs all day and all night. I would never die of hunger. I would feast upon you. Devour all the honey you make. Lick it from your hot core. Mmmm…” She cried out as he sucked on her clit. “Delicious. I need more, my Wench. Give me what I need.”

He stopped talking after that and focused on making her peak. He didn’t use his fingers to make her come apart in his arms. He knew what she liked. He had been the one to help her discover what made her purr like the lioness she was. Her legs bent and her thighs held him to her. He sucked harder. Her inner muscles clenched around his tongue. She was close to completion. He lifted from her core, his face covered in her essence. He grabbed his manhood and eased it into her. She wrapped her long legs around him, locking her ankles at his back. He thrust hard into her. Brienne screamed out. Her pleasure making her loud. He loved it. He craved it.

Hearing her gave him life. His thrusting into her was rough and hard. She begged for more, her eyes on his. “Harder, Jaime. Take me. Gods! Harder!”

He flipped them so that she was on top and she quickly set a punishing pace. Her hands against his chest, her thighs squeezing his sides. She rode him and took her desire from him. He grunted and held her hip with his hand tightly. She would have bruises from the pressure. Her breasts bounced with each movement of her body. Brienne leaned down and kissed him as hard as she was riding him.

Jaime didn’t hold back and gave as good as he got. She broke the kiss as her body went still and then started shaking. Her inner core gripped him in a wet silk, pumping him with each quiver. He planted his feet on the bed and thrust hard into her a couple more times. His balls tightened and his cock jerked inside of her. His tightened his hold around her hips, keeping them together as he spilled inside of her. He blacked out as pleasure overruled his mind.

When he came to, she was slumped on top of him, breathing heavily. He ran his hands through her sweat slick hair. She purred in his arms. “So my lovely wench,” she hummed. “Will you paint for me next time?”

She chuckled. “Oh my husband,” she rested her chin on his chest. “I’ll paint _you_ a masterpiece.”

Jaime grinned, leaning up to kiss her nose. “I look forward to it.”

[ ](https://imgur.com/notzToH)


	2. Watercolors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _She stood in the middle of the lake. Blue water lapping at her naked thighs as she moved further into the deep middle. He stood on the rich green bank, watching her, longing for her. Her thin blonde hair hung loosely down her back as she looked over her bare shoulder at him. His nymph calling to him with dazzling sapphire eyes. Jaime licked his lips and pulled at the strings of his pants. His hands working hard and fast to rid himself of the clothing bonds that he was currently in. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone that read this little story. I hope you like the end... Especially you, Merrymaya, this is for you. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!!

_ **Chapter 2: Watercolors** _

\-----------------

[ ](https://imgur.com/vRQTiZ7)

\-----------------

She stood in the middle of the lake. Blue water lapping at her naked thighs as she moved further into the deep middle. He stood on the rich green bank, watching her, longing for her. Her thin blonde hair hung loosely down her back as she looked over her bare shoulder at him. His nymph calling to him with dazzling sapphire eyes. Jaime licked his lips and pulled at the strings of his pants. His hands working hard and fast to rid himself of the clothing bonds that he was currently in.

His breeches fell to his feet. A mess of brown cotton against the green of the grass. Next to fall was his cream tunic. He looked up to see Brienne gone. The ripples of the water gave him notice that she was under the surface now. He grinned in anticipation of finding his lady wife and wadded into the cool blue. 

His golden skin glistened with sweat from the large yellow sun blazing down. He dropped below the surface as soon as he was deep enough and opened his eyes. The bottom of the lake held treasures unseen while standing on the bank. Graying stones worn by the water lapping against them littered the floor. Tiny silver and black fish danced in the space between them. His gorgeous wife’s pale white skin was tinted blue from the water. Her hair yellow hair was floating around her shoulders and across her face.

Jaime swam towards her, wrapping her up in his arms. His lips met hers, sharing his breath and taking hers. Her long fingers gripped his shoulders tightly, blunt nails biting into his slick flesh. He could have stayed under the water kissing her forever. Dying in her arms, floating to the bottom of the lake, would be a sweet end to his sometimes bitter life. Although since he married her- bitter has never been a true definer of their love. It was blazing with passion (the red of his sigil). It was true and honest (the blue of hers). It was filled with just moments and balanced riches (the gold of his sigil). And above all it was filled with grace and joy (the rose of her sigil).

Together they kicked to the surface, water cascading down their bodies. She curled herself around him. Her legs locking at the base of his spine. Her arms around his neck. He leaned forward and licked the water droplets from her skin, slowly moving his tongue up and down, sucking at the hollow of her throat.

“Jaime,” she whimpered. Her body flushed. A crimson wave across the pale the surface. He trailed his hands up and down her spine, his palms going lower and lower until they cupped her firm ass. She arched her back and moaned deeply. Her nipples beckoned him. Hard and tight, dusty pink and begging for his tongue. He bent his head and wrapped his lips around one then the other- alternating between the two sweet mounds. “Yes…” she hissed.

Her nipples were always so sensitive. Even more so now. His right hand caressed the swell of her stomach. The life they created fluttering against his hand. He inhaled sharply at the feel of his cub in her womb. Sometimes when he felt the rolling of their child, he had to swallow roughly to stop the emotion from taking over. He had never had the chance to be a real father to his children with Cersei. He had always been a void in their lives- inky black and paper thin. Easily forgotten. Carelessly remembered. 

Each of this children had been as golden as him and Cersei. Each had been a reflection of their twisted union. Broken pieces of them. Joffrey was the green of their eyes- vicious and mean. Cruel to those that did not matter… and in Joffrey’s eyes no one did. Myrcella was the pink of their lips. She was sweet and forgiving. She sang with the most beautiful voice. Tommen was the gold of their skin. He was too kind to be of them. His heart beat with a trueness that Jaime was convinced never existed in either of his parents. The memories of his children- loved from afar, lost too soon- were watercolors in his mind. Muted and faded. 

He rested his head on Brienne’s shoulder, his nose buried in her skin. He tightened his arms around her. His need to be one with her greater than ever. He needed her. He needed them. She was his anchor, his oasis, his island in the sea. He moved them closer to the bank. His feet finding solid ground as he held her as close as humanly possible. His demanding cock was resting between them. Jaime wanted to plunge into her silky folds and be whole. She reached down gripping his manhood and angled her body so that she could envelop him. He slid into his wife’s body with ease. Her core warm and welcoming. Home. He was home while inside of her.

They moved together in the lapping water. Their soft moans, gentle caresses, slow kisses filled him with peace. If he was more of a devout man, he would weep at the alter of the Gods for gracing him with this love he knew he did not deserve. But instead of praying to the Seven, he said her name, Brienne, like an oath. _**His**_ Brienne. _**His**_ love. _**His**_ dream made real. **_His_** salvation. _**His!**_The only possession in his life he could never live without.

Brienne whispered her oath to him because she wasn’t just his, he was hers. Body, soul, heart and mind. She owned him all and he was joyful to be claimed by her. Her lips crashed on his, kissing the breath from his lungs and replacing it with hers. Jaime thrust into her harder, needing to feel her break in his arms. Needing her to take him with her into the abyss. Her light chasing away the darkness inside of him… the doubt and the worry. “Jaime,” she panted. “Jaime…”

He spun them around so that her back was on the bank, plunging harder into her. His water nymph made just for him. She arched her back, her sweet breasts brushing against his chest. Her long legs wrapped around him, locking him inside her, closer to the Seven heavens than he should ever be allowed.

“Jaime,” her voice was stronger than before. The water began to ebb away, the bright colors of the lake and bank became dull and washed-out. He gripped her body harder, but his right hand lost feeling and then was replaced by the ugly stump. He could not let her go. She smiled up at him, her hand coming to caress his face. “Jaime, wake up.”

He pulled back, confused. She leaned into him. Her lips against his ear. “My love it’s time.” Her body started to disappear. The warmth of the sun was went with her. The cold was all that remained. He shivered, nude and alone. The dream revealing itself. “Jaime…”

Her voice softer than before reached out through the darkness that had washed the color from his life. He opened his eyes slowly. The world righting itself. The soft sunlight of the morn coming through the window. Brienne stood before him. Her arms cradling her stomach which was round with their cub. He rose up from his slumped position, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He stopped when his scars touched his face instead of his hand. He looked down at his removed paw and felt the wave of fear claim him. 

Brienne sighed, “Come to bed, Jaime.” He nodded, rising from his chair to meet her. Her arms immediately wrapped around him and she kissed him lightly on the lips. “Let us lay down and speak of what weighs so heavily on your mind.”

He swallowed and tried to smile, “Talking is not one of our greatest virtues, my sweet Wench.”

Her blue eyes met his green ones. “Mayhaps we should try.” He followed her to their chamber and then onto their bed. She waited until he was settled before resting her head on his chest and his stump on her stomach. His sensitive skin felt their babe move under her flesh and his heart skipped a beat. “He moves for you.”

“He,” Jaime asked with a choked voice. “How do you know our babe will be a boy?”

She shrugged. “A feeling.” Brienne looked at him. “A dream.” He searched her eyes, waiting for her to continue. “I saw you holding our son a sennight before we found out I was with child. He looked like you, green eyes that shined like jewels and hair the shade of spun gold…” She rested her cheek back on his chest. “I knew I would meet him soon.”

He swallowed hard again. “Does it scare you to have me as your babe’s sire? I have never been a father to my children.”

“No,” she sighed. “I have trusted you with my life since that moment in the bear pit. When you came back because you dreamt of me… of us. You might not have been able to claim your children, Jaime, but you loved them as a father should have.”

“You are giving me too much credit,” he ran his left hand through her hair and let his right arm rub the swell of her belly. “I did not do all I could have. I did not protect them and they each died. What if I am not meant to be what this child needs? I am a broken and maimed lion, past my prime and usefulness.”

Brienne lifted up and glared at him. “Do not speak of my husband in such a manner!” He watched the redness flood her cheeks and her sapphire eyes glimmer with rage at his words. “Jaime, you are not broken or past your usefulness! You are my love and my life. You bring me joy and you love me more than I could ever believe.” She held his stump on her stomach. “Do you love this babe?”

“Of course,” he exclaimed. “I love him with every part of who I am.”

“Will you protect him as you have protected me?”

“Yes,” he whispered against her lips.

“Will you hold him when he needs you?”

“Always,” he answered.

“Jaime,” she grinned against his mouth. “You are going to be a wonderful father. You will be this babe’s lion and teach him to be one as well. Please, my love, do not doubt that. Do not doubt in us and our love.”

“Never,” he kissed her, hard. “I will never doubt in us.”

“Good,” Brienne said, kissing him back. “I love you, Jaime Lannister…” her grin turned into a smirk. “My master painter.”

Jaime laughed. That night with the food coming back to him as he felt his son move again. That was the night their cub was conceived. “And I love you, Brienne Lannister, My lovely Canvas.”

He rolled over her and lifted her tunic up. Jaime touched her skin and the world brightened. Their life was filled with shocking colors, rich and deep. They were not water down or lacking depth. Their love had painted a masterpiece. One that will live on for generations to come in their son and in the children to come after. The gallery of their life was just beginning. He kissed his Lady wife’s stomach and closed his eyes. His dreams were filled with Brienne holding his hand and his son bathed in a glorious glow.

\------------

[ ](https://imgur.com/notzToH)


End file.
